<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How "One Sandal Counts As An Item" Icarus met "Just One More Game" Percy by Delphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342194">How "One Sandal Counts As An Item" Icarus met "Just One More Game" Percy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphin/pseuds/Delphin'>Delphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Card Games, How Percy met Icarus, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just wanna see Icarus Happy okay?, LGBTQ Themes, Making Out, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphin/pseuds/Delphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Icarus met Percy when he was on his search for the snake-headed woman that turned people into stone. The two spent an evening together and I was immediately inspired to write how these two got as close as they are so quickly. At 3 AM the story was finished and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Icarus Pelayo/Percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How "One Sandal Counts As An Item" Icarus met "Just One More Game" Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys!</p>
<p>Wrote this after the most recent Delphos episode (27), which made me fall in love immediately with our newest Hot NPC Alert Percy. This is the story of how Icarus and Percy´s first meeting went, set to the song "Still Though We Should Dance" by Radnor &amp; Lee.<br/>Thanks for Ash for being an incredible editor and friend, who constantly provided me with pictures of Poppy and providing me with þyrí, their awesome NPC! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sifting through the rubble of my misspent life<br/>
No home of my own, no child, no wife<br/>
Every kind of error and all kinds of strife<br/>
Days lived in a trance</p>
<p>Percy had been on the run all her life. From one town to the other, no direction, only debt following her like the prophecy of her grandfather at the back of her mind. The only solace she could find was in taverns, in the anonymity of being the new one in town, running from the plans of fate. She always loved the atmosphere in taverns at night. The music would pound in her heart, the violin strings tugging at her feet to dance, the laughs of the patrons in her ears, the wood of the table sanded down on her finger cups. She had tried many professions and failed to grow roots in many places around Erran. Disappointment followed every attempt at a normal life but she always had one thing that she could rely on. Nothing could beat the smooth feeling of cards in her hands, the churning in her stomach as she tried to make out her opponents tick, or the excitement that coursed through her as she attempted to lie herself out of a bad hand. A rush would fill her and she would follow the thrill to wherever she wasn't known yet. The adrenaline of a win always made up for the disappointment of perpetual bad luck and coins left her purse easier than the taunting words left her mouth to provoke someone new with a cocky smile.<br/>
“Are you a coward, Iccy? How about just one more game then?”</p>
<p>People that I've hurt, more than a few<br/>
I told a lot of lies ‘stead of what was true<br/>
Always left the real for the slick and new romance<br/>
Still, I'm gonna dance</p>
<p>Icarus regretted going on this contract like that. It wasn't right, he wanted his team with him, they were stronger together and he knew that. Lorekai would be so disappointed to see him run again but his debt was his debt. He had been on the receiving end of too much pity to want to put the burden of these feelings on his old man and Friends. It had been a point of great contention during his time with Alexis.  He had wanted to make up for their secrecy with big presents and expensive foods. Old feelings still bubble up in his battered heart occasionally but he wasn't in Lykos for the past. He was here to start an independent life without debt  or dependency on anyone. Not for his past love but for new beginnings and the ability to continue on with his life after heartbreak. He just had to distract himself from these ties to the past, so he made his move, “Well how about we spice this game up a bit?”, he asked, winking at the positively ethereal-looking Percy in front of him.</p>
<p>Looking through the pages of my past regrets<br/>
All the days and weeks I wish I could forget<br/>
Feeling a disaster but at least well-dressed<br/>
I always wore the pants</p>
<p>She smiled warmly at him, already getting up and took his hand on her way to their room but was stopped by one of her former card mates, a dwarf with fiery red hair and braided beard.<br/>
“Perseus, I´d really need that money by now. I'm leaving town tomorrow to fight that beast and I don't plan on coming through on my way back.”. Percy looked mischievously at her new triton friend, “Well actually, that is very fortunate, þyrí, because Icarus here has just agreed to play for the privilege of bedding with me tonight.”<br/>
Said Triton has just opened his mouth to protest, but she discreetly pinched his butt, giving him one of her looks. Þyrí looked confused between the two, and Icarus slung an arm around Percy, flashing a smile that spoke of bigger challenges than a card game.<br/>
“Once I will clear him out of his debt to you, we can retire.” he spoke confidently, the tilt of his chin giving away the challenge he was proposing, which þyrí was happy to accept, “IF you manage to clean out his debt”, the dwarven lady reminded them and they all sat down at a table, Percy being for once pleased enough to only watch their game. Fascinated, she saw him close his eyes for a moment, fondling a necklace of Kord on his neck and she wished with a sudden urge for the ability to believe in something that was beyond her own abilities. For the comfort of a deity watching over her and guiding her with luck. For someone to thank and someone to blame. Sadly, she did not have that security, so she put herself up to distract Þyrí from figuring out Icarus´s tell, a twitch of his fins, as she had found out.<br/>
“So Þyrí, how was the night with that pretty elfen lady?”<br/>
“Oh Perseus, it was angelic!” her cheeks flushed up with heat and she missed the card Icarus let slip into his hair.<br/>
The two began to play. </p>
<p>Moments I was happy, though I can't deny<br/>
Burned a lot of bridges and I don't know why<br/>
Gotta face the music, ‘cause it might be my last chance<br/>
No choice but to dance</p>
<p>The evening progressed like a flash from then on. Icarus´s cards appeared in his fingers, disappeared into his hair, his hands never staying entirely still. She did her part, pointing out pretty girls in the bar for Þyrí to notice and with herself sitting at Icarus´s side, many drinks of Ale were sent Þyrí throughout the night. This does not help her composure and she loses herself to giggles when retelling a particular humorous encounter with an adventurous half-goblin. Þyrí's attention hadn’t been completely on the game for some time, her eyes brimming with heat for a partner for the night, making her lose more hands than necessary. Percy´s debt diminished hour after hour, Icarus whispering into her ear occasionally to pull a certain card out and hand it to him, to which she giggled conspiratorily. His company had been a joy throughout the afternoon already but now he showed her a new side of his, with a quick hand to squeeze hers, a smile for her eyes only, an idea whispered to her ear that made even her thighs tingle with anticipation for the night. She had been on the receiving end of his flirts but seeing him enjoy this and play someone so skillfully brings him into an entirely new light. With a final smile, Icarus brought down the cards for his final hand, proclaiming his victory over a stunned looking Þyrí. Percy waved at her, as she left with a frown but was quick to find consolation with the two ladies that had bought her drinks.  Icarus turned to his new friend, success lifting him in the air, and found himself with a lapful of short curls and enthralled by iridescent blue eyes. Lips claimed him and his hands found her waist as the cards laid forgotten in front of them.<br/>
“Now, I believe we were on our way somewhere before we were so rudely interrupted,” he said once they drew away for breath and she laughed a pearl laugh, poking him in the ribs. He let out a squeak and she escaped his hands, running up the stairs to her room, as glares followed them and their joy. </p>
<p>As my stats went skyward my joy went down<br/>
Felt like I'd been dropped at the lost and found<br/>
Tried to stop it sliding but it's coming down<br/>
Like an avalanche</p>
<p>“You were telling me about a game you want to play with me?”<br/>
They were sitting on her bed, a break from bruising lips and searching hands, his breath quick, his eyes big as he nodded. “So I've played this not that often but it is essentially a card game where every time you lose a hand, you have to take off a piece of clothing,” he explained and her eyes blitzed up like diamonds at the suggestion. “That is a game I could be agreeable to, Iccy'' she smirked. “Well, do you have cards in here? We left ours downstairs…” he asked, looking around the room with her sparse possessions in them. She just rolled her eyes and procured a deck of cards from her pocket that she started to shuffle, “You don´t know me well yet Icarus, but I am always prepared for a game!”. He sat up on her opposite, expecting an easy game from how she had played earlier but this time she had studied him all evening, and had the advantage of wearing more layers than him. A smirk played across her lips and they took up their cards.</p>
<p>I'm not superstitious though I feared I was cursed<br/>
You'd think that almost drowning would have quenched my thirst<br/>
But you walked in the room and I knew at our first glance<br/>
With you I wanna dance</p>
<p>“That is ludicrous, Icarus and you know it!” she argued. They had been fiercely playing for about an hour, she had lost her boots, jacket, and pants while he was already only in his breeches and arguing that one sandal counted as an item, “I took off both of my shoes, you can't just change the rules now!”<br/>
“I didn't tell you to do that Percy! Everyone interprets the rules in their own way!” his shit-eating grin answered to her and she wanted to kiss it off his stupidly handsome face.<br/>
“Both sandals. Off. Now.” she demanded and he conceded, putting his hands up in defeat. She smiled satisfied and they took up a new set of cards. He had to reach out from where he had put his sandals on the floor and she was briefly distracted by his arm, somehow missing if his fins had twitched to show his tell.<br/>
“Good cards, Iccy?” she tried to slyly get him to give her a sign but he wagged his finger at her, “Nah Nah Nah, that's not how we play, isn't it Percy?” he reminded her and they continued on for a while with Percy having to guess for his hand and she felt the familiar feel of hot anxiety spiking her body with adrenaline. He finally laid down his cards, with a triumphant whoop, anticipation pooling in his eyes. She smiled, “ A deal's a deal!” and crossed her arms on her undershirt, pulling it off herself elegantly. Icarus´s gaze raked over her body appreciatively, following her freckles up from the stretch marks on her thighs, into the dips on her hips, and the fluff of soft hair on her arms before his eyes locked onto her chest bindings. She didn't think it would bother him but made sure anyway.<br/>
“ Will this be a problem?” she pulled on a strand of fabric, insinuating what she meant. His eyes went to hers, the turquoise telling a story of her beauty to her soul that left her breathless and with a burning desire in her veins. The cards abandoned, she crawled to him, claiming his chapped lips against her, mingling their breath, and connecting their bodies.<br/>
“No this will not be a problem at all, dearest Percy!” he breathed against her.</p>
<p>Terror often grips me and I want to run<br/>
Like staring down the barrel of a loaded gun<br/>
Been a lot of things but I was never one<br/>
For making long term plans</p>
<p>His hands were on her body, kept drawing connections on her freckles, his kisses left trails of fire down her throat. Her fingers, small and nimble took to teasing him, stroking his fins, pulling on his hair, following his muscles down. She was on his lap but as he intended to lay her on the bed, her arms stretched out behind her back, keeping them upright. His kisses stopped immediately, a question on his lips that she silenced with a finger on them, “Too much pressure if you're on top of me, Iccy. Not good for breathing.” she reminded him gently.<br/>
“Understood. Can I ask a question here?”, his voice was soft and inquisitive, breath ghosting over her neck.<br/>
“Of course”<br/>
“What is this leading to?”, she thought about his question for a moment and decided to give his question back to him.<br/>
“Where do you want it to lead?”<br/>
“I find you incredibly attractive. And I definitely want to explore this further.”<br/>
“I feel the same way. We match well together, Icarus.”, she smiled and he returned it playfully, nibbling on her ear.<br/>
“We have more than enough time to explore each other more thoroughly. Let's not go to the end of the possibilities tonight, if that is okay?” he proposed shyly, and she smiled at him.<br/>
“That is more than okay! Stay where we are for tonight? Let's see where tomorrow leads us, alright?”<br/>
His face lit up in agreement and their lips met again with a crackling intensity that stayed with them for the rest of the night. </p>
<p>Maybe you and I are the yang and yin<br/>
I really wanna hate you but my case is thin<br/>
My brain wants out but my heart's now in your hands<br/>
So maybe we should dance</p>
<p>The next morning, they enjoyed breakfast when the conversation went to what Icarus was in Lyros for in the first place. He explained the contract and told her about his best friends that he had left in Erran, which she wrinkled her nose at.<br/>
“You´re traveling alone too, you can´t give me sass!” he pointed at her with a piece of toast which she only rolled her eyes at indulgently.<br/>
“Traveling alone is different than taking on such a massive contract all by yourself and making everyone else worry, Iccy! What you´re doing is simply stupid!” he wrinkled his forehead, clearly put off by her chastising him, “Which means there´s no way I´ll let you go to alone.” she smiled, munching on a sausage. He huffed, “Thanks, but no thanks. You´re not armed, I can't put you in harm’s way.”<br/>
Percy rolled her eyes at that, “Not to fight, I know a fighter when I see one. But somebody has to show you where to go and someone has to heal you or carry your sorry ass back here if you become a statue!” she pointed out, flushing his face, which pleased her greatly.<br/>
“I guess a guide would be useful!” he relented and she grinned.<br/>
“Told you! But I'm warning you, at this point, it's less of a “Who gets her?” and more of a “Who gets to her first?”. Þyrí from yesterday was already like the 7th person to come look for this snake-head lady and I´ve heard of three groups of mercenaries who were on their way.”<br/>
“Well, that means that we can´t let a moment get away, then!” he stood up, paid for them both and she joined him on his way out, smirked as the townspeople bid them goodbye.<br/>
“You seem to be well known here” he murmured against her ear as his arm found his way onto her shoulders and she laughed.<br/>
“Well known or notorious? I don't think I have much time left in here until my debts catch up to me. You certainly bought me some time yesterday.” she confessed but smiled at his concerned eyes, “But let´s first take care of your business, yeah? I can take care of myself!”<br/>
“Are you suggesting that I can´t?” he proclaimed with an exaggerated hurt voice and she poked him in the ribs, which made him squeal again.<br/>
“Keep up, Iccy! By now you should know my tactics!” she took out her cards that they had painstakingly picked up from the floor of the room in the morning, plucked one wayward one that had been stuck in Icarus´s hair, and started to shuffle them, “So what do you say? Just one more game?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>